


Names to Make a Whole

by TheMadThing



Series: Name Me, Love Me [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness has nearly 300 names decorating his body, but Ianto loves him even more for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names to Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Torchwood fandom needs more soulmate au fics

Jack Harkness has many soulmarks. There are nearly 300 names on his body, in nearly as many languages. By the time Ianto's name begins to turn red with love almost half are still blue, still not found. Some of the rest are the sludge brown of rejection, or the mustard yellow of unmentioned love, and some, far too many, are the black of death. The remaining few are blood red, alive, remembering, but absent from his life. Only Ianto's name is the deep, dark red of the love that is present and real and there. The names cover Jack's skin from neck to ankle, elaborate scripts beside scrawled pictograms, blue and brown and yellow and black and red mixed in a whirlwind of colours and stories. Every name has a story, whether it has been told yet or not. Every name is a person who Jack has known and loved, and Ianto loved him all the more for it.


End file.
